Détails
by Eithne.Bhraonain
Summary: Parce que rien n'est suffisamment détaillé, voici les quelques détails que j'ajoute à l'histoire de FE Radiant Dawn.
1. Volug

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas légalement, même s'ils font ce que je leur dis de faire.

Autrement, voici une série de OS. J'ai toujours eu un certain souci du détail dans les histoires. Et généralement, quand il n'est pas satisfait, j'imagine ces détails, parce que j'aime imaginer les évènements sans importance. Je tenais juste à vous les faire partager en publiant ici ces évènements. :)

* * *

Première-scène-sans-importance : Volug s'en est retourné chercher un saphir pour l'offrir à Micaiah. Le dialogue de la fin est tiré du jeu et les paroles en italiques sont, à l'origine, du langage ancien, traduit en langue commune.

* * *

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, les vents soufflent paisiblement contre le sable fin et ardent du désert, mouvant les dunes en d'inexplicables arabesques, laissant valser avec grâce les quelques longues feuilles de l'unique palmier visible à des lieux à la ronde. Il est grand, puissant dans sa solitude mais agréable de part sa protection contre l'accablante chaleur de l'astre solaire en étendant une ombre large et presque rafraîchissante vers le sud. Et voilà tout. Le désert, l'arbre, l'ombre, et, allongé contre l'arbre, sous cette ombre, dans ce désert, un être vivant. Humain ? Pas vraiment. Peut-être un peu. Sans doute une moitié de cette personne l'est, mais l'autre reste inattendue. Un être mi-humain, mi-bête, un instinct animal dans un corps d'homme. Et quelle bête ! Un loup. Presque humain, mais loup tout de même.

Une paire d'oreilles pointues et duvetées, une chevelure débraillée, batailleuse, mi-longue, noire mais d'un beau noir, pas d'un de ces noirs pâles et sans aucune saveur visuelle, non, un noir de jais, un ébène colossalement beau. Plus bas, des yeux clos mais leur prunelle, ça se sait, sont d'un mauve étrange, mystérieux et attirant. Des lèvres fines, peut-être un peu trop mais quel inimaginable défaut. Un cou, un buste, un torse dévêtu, dénudé, travaillé et entretenu puis deux bras puissants où sont dessinées deux arabesques, plus foncées que la peau couleur d'ambre du jeune laguz endormi. Le reste est recouvert d'un vêtement blanc usé et rouge sombre.

Il dort, plongé dans l'un de ces rêves dont l'on ne se souvient que par bribes, longtemps après les avoir fait, grâce à ces sensations presque magiques de « déjà-vu ». Et il ne faut pas grand chose, juste le bruissement de la peau d'un serpent couleur d'or contre le sable à ses côtés pour l'éveiller en un quasi-sursaut. L'instinct animal ou la peur du serpent font que ce dernier continue son chemin avec monotonie et lenteur à la recherche d'une proie sans doute plus simple et plus facile à attraper, abandonnant ainsi le jeune homme-loup à sa frustration d'avoir vu son rêve si brusquement stoppé.

Lentement, il se relève sur ses deux jambes avant de s'étirer en baillant, lançant un regard noir à la créature rampante, déjà à une certaine distance au loin. Il observe l'immense étendue du désert à sa droite, devant lui, à sa gauche, toujours la même chose : du sable, un ciel sans nuage. Mais il avait voulu venir dans cette région aride, il y avait aperçu quelque chose lorsque lui et ceux qu'il accompagne étaient venus dans le désert dans l'espoir de trouver un prince héritier. Et il l'avait finalement retrouvé. A cette pensée, il met sa main dans sa poche, y farfouille un instant et en sort une pierre, ronde, polie et d'un bleu éclatant. Elle n'est pas très grande mais il sait que ça leur servira.

Il avait eu bien du mal à se la procurer.

_« Il courait depuis deux longues heures maintenant, après tout, il devait faire vite, ils l'attendaient. Cependant, il avait beau aller à l'allure la plus vive à laquelle son corps vigoureux de loup lui permettait d'aller, il ne faisait qu'apercevoir, au loin – et il n'est pas dur de savoir que les distances, dans un désert, sont très difficilement évaluables – les ruines dans lesquelles lui et ses compagnons s'étaient rencontrés. Il savait que ces ruines étaient pleines à craquer d'or, de bijoux et d'armes, mais il y avait remarqué une pierre unique, bleue parmi l'or. Et il savait qu'il devait la ramener. L'instinct animal, ça ne se commande pas, ça commande._

_Une autre heure de course, il était bien heureux de voir qu'enfin les contours du bâtiment se dessinaient de plus en plus nettement et que les grandes portes étaient à présent bien visibles._

_Ca y est, il y était. Il redevint un être à apparence presque humaine, trahie par ses oreilles pointues et sa queue touffue, et, légèrement essoufflé, entra dans l'ancienne bâtisse à moitié effondrée. Il savait exactement où il devait aller pour la retrouver. Elle était dans le coin en haut à droite de la salle se trouvant derrière la seconde porte à gauche du grand couloir. Une fois dans cette salle, il se hâta de la retrouver, et une fois ses yeux posés dessus, il s'en empara prestement et la mit dans sa poche._

_Cependant, il entendit un rire dans son dos, un rire pour le moins inquiétant, glauque et qui n'annonçait rien de bon du tout. Il se retourna vivement et lâcha une sorte de grognement de hargne et de surprise en apercevant cinq bandits laguz assez amochés, sans doute les quelques survivants que le groupe a fait avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Ils le toisaient, hautains, sûrs d'eux à cause de leur supériorité numérique. Il n'empêche qu'ils restaient blessés, l'un avait une longue balafre sur le visage, l'autre un œil tuméfié, les trois autres boitaient._

_En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils se transformèrent, deux devinrent des tigres enragés, les autres se métamorphosèrent en félin. Volug réagît immédiatement et en un hurlement digne de ce nom, muta en loup. Le combat commença, bestial, violent, animal. Les rugissements des bêtes se faisaient entendre dans tout le bâtiment et par moment, un glapissement pathétique et pitoyable se faisait entendre au-delà des grondements. Ces bruits faibles signifiaient la douleur et peut-être même la mort. Volug, profitant de l'avantage que lui conférait son corps en bon état, comparé à ses ennemis, se rua immédiatement sur le borgne et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge avant de lui briser la nuque, en un mouvement vif de la tête. Attaqué sur son flanc droit, il fit une ruade, envoyant valser l'un des chats contre le mur, et d'un coup de griffe bien placé, aveugla le dernier des tigres, qui, apeuré, essaya de s'enfuir en se prenant les rochers qui constituaient l'ancien plafond. A présent encerclé par trois félins plus furieux que jamais de se voir privés ainsi d'un soutien plus qu'utile, il les regarda un à un, attendant l'assaut, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement. Ils sautèrent tous sur lui, et, profitant de ce bref instant, Volug glissa sous ses ennemis qui atterrirent sur le sol et sauta à son tour sur l'un d'eux, dont il brisa approximativement toutes les côtes ainsi que trois de ses pattes. Le voyant hors d'état de nuire, Volug le laissa là et gronda en fixant les deux ennemis restant. Ils tournaient autour de lui, déterminés à trouver une faille dans la défense exceptionnelle de ce laguz peu commun. Mais ce dernier ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Il fondit sur l'un, enserra sa gorge comme un étau avec ses crocs et le lança sur l'autre chat avant de foncer sur les deux animaux fragiles étendu sur le sol à cause du choc et de les fracasser contre le rocher se situant juste derrière eux en un craquement sinistre. Bien entendu, il ne les avait pas tués, il n'aimait pas ça, ils étaient juste inconscients. Sauf un, qui n'a pas eu cette chance. Mais qu'importe. Il devait faire vite à présent, pour retrouver le groupe._

_Il sortît de la bâtisse en ruine sans prendre la peine de redevenir humain, et se remit à courir droit devant lui, dans l'étendue infinie du désert. »_

Il range finalement la pierre avec précaution, et, alors qu'il s'abaisse pour se mettre à genoux, son corps se recouvre d'une fourrure de charbon, ses bras et ses jambes deviennent des pattes d'où sortent de longues griffes et son visage s'allonge pour devenir celui d'un loup. Il pousse un long hurlement de satisfaction – après tout, il trouve que c'est plus confortable d'être ainsi, non ? – et se met à courir à vive allure vers le sud-est. Il doit les rejoindre maintenant.

Lors de son voyage, Volug n'a pas cessé d'essayer de se souvenir quel était son rêve. Mais il n'a pas réussi.

**Plus tard, une fois de retour au campement.**

- Volug, où et comment as-tu eu ça ?

_- Je l'ai trouvé dans les ruines du désert._

- Dans les ruines du désert ? Oh, quand nous y étions ?

_- Non, pas vraiment._

- Non ? Alors... où ? Quand ?

_- Tu devrais le garder._

- Quoi ? C'est pour moi ?

_- Je vous rejoindrais plus tard._

- Attends ! Volug ! Est-il retourné dans le désert uniquement pour prendre ça... ?

* * *

Voilà comment j'imagine cette scène là.

Ne serait-ce que pour critiquer – dans le sens littéraire du terme bien entendu – n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et surtout de savoir ce qu'on peut penser de ce qu'on fait, merci ;)


	2. Les Marqués

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas légalement, même s'ils font ce que je leur dis de faire.

Autrement, voici une série de OS. J'ai toujours eu un certain souci du détail dans les histoires. Et généralement, quand il n'est pas satisfait, j'imagine ces détails, parce que j'aime imaginer les évènements sans importance pour le scénario. Je tenais juste à vous les faire partager en publiant ici ces évènements. :)

* * *

Deuxième-scène-sans-importance : Soren, Micaiah, Stefan et Amy, les quatre Marqués du groupe, se rencontrent finalement au-delà des portes de Sienne.

* * *

Les immenses portes de Sienne, capitale de Begnion, s'ouvrent solennellement devant les trois armées constituées des survivants du Jugement d'Ashera, déterminées à atteindre la Tour Sacrée, au centre de la ville. Redevenus une et unique armée, les groupes de Micaiah, Ike et Tibarn pénètrent dans la ville silencieuse, vide d'ennemis.

Ces groupes se mélangent, et c'est alors que Soren, Stefan et Micaiah se rencontrent pour la première fois au beau milieu d'une rue. Par le plus beau des hasards, sans doute, leurs regards se croisent : Micaiah observe Soren alors que ce dernier est fixé sur Stefan, qu'il a déjà rencontré, et Stefan lui regarde un coup l'une, un autre coup l'un, amusé. Cet homme aux cheveux verts semble avoir attendu pareil moment alors qu'au contraire, le jeune magicien, lui, parait mal à l'aise et désemparé.

En effet, chacun sait ce qu'il est et chacun sait qu'ils sont tous trois semblables. La tension est palpable à cet instant, dans le calme de la ville sainte et pas un ne semble parti pour briser le silence. C'est alors qu'arrive une toute petite fille aux cheveux bordeaux, les yeux aux bords des larmes et l'air perdue. Amy s'était perdue alors qu'elle cherchait sa mère qui, elle, la cherchait plus loin dans la ville, inquiète. Amy appelait Callil lorsqu'elle aperçu ces trois personnages qu'elle ne connait absolument pas et qui la dévisagent à présent. Stefan est le premier à oser un pas vers la fillette, immédiatement suivi et rattrapé par Micaiah qui, d'une voix douce et apaisante, lui demande ce qu'elle fait ici alors que Soren reste immobile à observer cette fillette qu'il sent un peu trop commune à lui et aux deux autres.

_- Je cherche ma maman,_ répondit en hoquetant Amy à Micaiah.

_- Ta « maman », ce n'est pas cette femme magicienne, Callil non ?_ Demanda Stefan en mimant les guillemets du mot « maman » avec ses mains.

Amy hocha la tête, Soren fronça les sourcils, Stefan pouffa face au manque de connaissance de la fillette sur sa mère et Micaiah s'agenouilla devant elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres avant de tourner un visage interrogatif vers ses deux compagnons.

_- Elle est..,_ commença-t-elle.

_- Comme nous ?_ Fini Soren, anticipant la question.

_- Absolument_. Répondit Stefan en observant la fillette qui ne comprenait sans aucun doute rien du tout à ce que pouvait dire ces gens.

_- Vous savez où qu'elle est, ma maman ?_ Finit-elle par demander.

_- Sans doute un peu plus loin._ Répondit gentiment Micaiah avant d'ajouter, à l'intention des deux autres. _C'est terrible. Elle va grandir et se rendra vite compte qu-.._

_- Attends, ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas à nous de le lui dire_, la coupa Soren.

_- Après tout, elle apprendra à vivre avec quoiqu'il arrive. Peut-être rejoindra-t-elle les siens dans le désert._ Ironisa Stefan.

_- On ne peut pas tous vivre dans un désert sans aucun contact avec les gens et qui plus est des gens qu'on aime, qu'on apprécie, qui nous ont élevés._ Dit Micaiah, tranchante. _Je me demande si Callil est au courant. _

_- Peu importe. Même si elle l'est, ça ne changera pas ce qu'est cette fille et cette petite vivra un enfer, comme nous. Elle devra se cacher, apprendre à supporter le regard des autres où à être considérée comme inexistante par les laguz._ Affirma Soren, face à Micaiah.

Amy, elle, ne suit pas ce qui se dit, elle cherche sa maman du regard tout en restant près des adultes pour ne pas se perdre une nouvelle fois. Le groupe principal est un peu plus loin dans la ville. Ils sont quatre et seuls. C'est alors qu'Amy les voit, une demi-douzaine d'homme en or, cachés derrière les murs ou dans les maisons. Elle est pourtant sur de ne pas les avoir vu avant ! Elle saisit la manche de Micaiah et la secoue un peu, essayant d'attirer son attention.

_- Etre ce que nous sommes ne signifie pas forcément tout ça. J'ai vécu à Daein aussi bien que n'importe quel autre être humain pendant l'Occupation, je m'étais fait des amies._ Continua Micaiah.

_- Peut-être, mais c'était sous la seule et unique condition que tes « amies » ne sachent rien, jamais. Tu ne peux pas nier ce que Sor-.._ Commença Stefan avant d'être coupé par une flèche qui, bien heureusement, manque sa cible et se fiche dans le sol.

Réaction unanime, tous – exceptée Amy – se retourne vers l'endroit supposé d'où la flèche est partie et ne voient rien. Amy, qui ne prend plus la peine d'essayer de prévenir calmement, pousse un cri en pointant du doigt les toits, au dessus d'eux. Soren, Stefan et Micaiah redressent leur visage et aperçoivent enfin trois archers, l'arc tendu, prêts à tirer une seconde fois. Pendant que leur attention s'est détournée vers les airs, deux combattants suivis d'un bretteur, tous dorés, s'approchent vilement et furtivement du groupe mais un « Attention ! » d'Amy prévient l'assemblée. Ni une ni deux, ayant bien compris le subterfuge des soldats de la Déesse, Micaiah, Soren et Stefan –qui a pris Amy avec lui – se couvrent à l'intérieur d'une maison après en avoir défoncé la porte. Les soldats sur terre les suivent prestement et Stefan, dégainant, se poste entre eux et ses trois compagnons, ne laissant que la porte entre lui et les hommes d'or. Ils attaquent, il riposte avec une élégance et s'ensuit un combat virevoltant, Stefan semble danser tant il est à l'aise avec une épée et il fait perdre peu à peu du terrain à ses ennemis avec une classe surnaturelle. Pendant ce temps, les archers sont bien entendu descendus des toits et ils pénètrent dans la maison après avoir briser une fenêtre, visant alors sans attendre les deux magiciens qui protègent la jeune fille qui, malgré le tumulte, garde un certain sang-froid. Avec des reflexes incroyables, les deux enchanteurs surprennent leurs adversaires : Micaiah, d'un geste et d'une parole énigmatique prononcée dans une langue inconnue, aveugle ses ennemis qui en lâchent leur arc Soren en profite pour incanter un sortilège qui les propulse contre le mur, les assommant violemment. Ils perdent connaissance alors que Stefan, bien moins attentionné à ceux qui tentent de le blesser que ses compagnons, transperce l'un, tranche l'autre et abat le troisième, vif comme pas deux.

Le combat est terminé. Tous trois se regardent, puis observent Amy, calme malgré le carnage. Ils ont enfin compris. Cette jeune fille ne doit pas vivre les mêmes problèmes qu'eux, elle ne doit pas avoir à vivre cachée parmi les humains et rejetée par les laguz. Et, d'un accord tacite, ils se disent que c'est à eux de faire en sorte que le monde change. Et pour ce faire, ils doivent vaincre Ashera, qui les attend au sommet de la Tour Sacrée et faire éclater les vérités que Deghinsea a si longtemps cachées. S'ils y parviennent, eux et leur compagnon, alors peut-être qu'enfin les mentalités changeront. Si les Beorc acceptent les Laguz et inversement, alors peut-être que Beorc et Laguz accepteront les Marqués comme des êtres normaux, et non maudits.

La pièce est restée silencieuse depuis la fin du combat. Micaiah prend la main d'Amy, qui se laisse faire, et tous les quatre sortent, et se hâtent de rejoindre le groupe principal, pas si loin devant eux, et tous arrivent devant la Tour Sacrée, où la défaite d'Ashera se veut imminente.

**Plus tard.**

Micaiah est devenue reine de Daein. Elle a passé le début de son règne à reconstruire Daein, puis le reste de sa vie à faire disparaître toutes traces du régime raciste et discriminatoire d'Ashnard dans l'esprit des habitants de son pays.

Stefan lui, a accueilli de nombreux Marqués dans un petit territoire indépendant qui est devenu, plus tard, un grand pays.

* * *

Voilà, pour moi, comment c'est passé la rencontre des Marqués du groupe. C'est sans aucun doute enjolivé, mais je trouve que ça reste cohérent. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Ensuite, ne serait-ce que pour critiquer – dans le sens littéraire du terme bien entendu – n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et surtout de savoir ce qu'on peut penser de ce qu'on fait, merci ;)


	3. Rolf et Shinon

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas légalement, même s'ils font ce que je leur dis de faire.

Autrement, voici une série de OS. J'ai toujours eu un certain souci du détail dans les histoires. Et généralement, quand il n'est pas satisfait, j'imagine ces détails, parce que j'aime imaginer les évènements sans importance pour le scénario. Je tenais juste à vous les faire partager en publiant ici ces évènements. :)

* * *

Troisième-scène-sans-importance : Séance d'entrainement quotidienne de Rolf par Shinon. Je vous l'accorde, c'est un très petit détail, mais ça me plaisait de l'écrire.

* * *

Plusieurs fois il s'est demandé comment un corps aussi frêle et chétif que le sien peut supporter sans broncher les impitoyables séances d'entrainement au tir à l'arc de son maître. Elles étaient rudes, longues, éreintante et épuisante. On en ressortait essoufflé, fatigué et affamé. Et c'est à cause de ce dernier critère que plusieurs fois il s'est mis à remercier à genoux le cuisinier hors pair qu'est Oscar. Shinon n'est pas la personne la plus douce et compatissante de Tellius, ça se sait. Pour lui, il est évident qu'on ne devient pas un maître-archer sans un entrainement digne de ce nom, et il n'a probablement pas tort.

C'est dans cette optique de fatigue et d'épuisement que Rolf va, une fois de plus, rejoindre Shinon – dans une clairière qu'ils ont cette fois trouvée aux abords de la Ribanne – pour son entrainement. C'est avec la certitude de finir exténué à la fin de la journée qu'il se dirige, pas à pas, l'arc à la main, vers cette clairière. Cette dernière n'est pas très grande et forme un ovale entouré d'arbres plutôt différents les uns les autres. Shinon, lui, y est déjà, assis et adossé nonchalamment contre l'un des troncs bordant l'espace de verdure, un arc à ses côtés.

Sans attendre, Rolf commence. Il fait les étirements et les échauffements musculaires nécessaires pour que demain soit un jour qui ne lui rappelle pas celui-ci à cause des courbatures. Shinon, lui, l'observe avec son arrogance et sa suffisance légendaire. Et ça y est, ça fuse.

_- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu dois faire cinq séries d'étirements jambiers et non pas trois ? Tu crois quoi ? Que ça va suffire ? Non mais tu t'es vu ? Quand on est aussi fin qu'une brindille, on ne fait pas dans le peu Rolf ! _

Rolf retient un soupir de colère, et entame les deux dernières séries. Il y a deux jours, lors de leur dernière séance d'entrainement, il en avait fait trois comme d'habitude. Pourquoi cinq aujourd'hui ? Il ne sait pas. Mais il a l'habitude de ces instabilités dans son entrainement. Un jour, Gatorie lui avait dit que Shinon faisait ça pour lui faire les nerfs. Mais ça ne lui plait absolument pas et ce que Gatorie peut dire ne lui convient pas comme excuse pour le comportement de Shinon. Cependant, il ne bronche pas car il est conscient de la chance que ça peut être que d'avoir un expert pareil en tant que maître. Enfin, il termine ses séries, et se saisit de son arc.

_- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là Rolf ? Pourquoi tu prends ton arc ? Je ne t'ai pas dit de le prendre, si ?_ Dit Shinon, faussement outré du comportement de son élève.

_- Euh… Non, pardon Shinon…_ Répond Rolf, en baissant les yeux et en posant son arc sur le sol.

_- Ca suffit, on dirait une fille à toujours t'excuser ! Pathétique. Bref, j'ai l'habitude avec toi. Aujourd'hui, pas d'arc. Pour toi tout du moins. Quelle est l'une des aptitudes primordiales d'un archer Rolf ?_ Demande Shinon, exaspéré.

_- La force !_ S'exclama Rolf, sûr de lui.

Shinon s'approche de lui, l'air vraiment désespéré, et donne un coup sur le crâne de son élève.

_- Non ! Idiot ! C'est la vitesse, l'agilité, les reflexes ! Si tu n'as aucun reflexe, une fois que l'ennemi sera juste en face de toi et qu'il t'attaquera, tu ne pourras pas esquiver et tu te feras tuer. Enfin, si ça t'arrivait ça ne serait pas une grande perte, sans doute._ Assène Shinon avant de retourner vers l'arbre contre lequel il était assis il y a peu et de prendre son arc.

_- Oui, mais… sans force on ne peut pas tendre la corde de son arc, non ?_ Tente Rolf.

Pour seule et unique réponse, il obtient un regard noir et plein de reproches de celui qui l'a choisi pour élève. Ce dernier prend une flèche du carquois situé en bandoulière dans son dos et se prépare à tirer devant le regard interrogatif de Rolf.

Il se prépare, lentement, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres, puis il décoche en un éclair après avoir visé Rolf. Ce dernier pousse un cri de surprise avant de se jeter sur le sol, les mains sur la tête pour se protéger.

_- Debout ! Tu es déjà mort si tu te jettes par terre à chaque fois ! J'ai le temps de te décocher trois flèches avant que tu ne te relèves ! Plus vite, debout ! Sinon je te promets que je te transforme en gruyère sans aucune once de peine ou de pitié ! _

Conscient que Shinon n'est pas en train de mentir, il se relève, les coudes et les genoux en sang, avant de lui faire face, un regard déterminé au milieu du visage. Une nouvelle flèche, un pas sur la droite, il l'esquive royalement, une autre, il tente de faire un pas sur la gauche, mais ça ne fonctionne pas cette fois et la pointe de la flèche lui érafle la joue. Une troisième immédiatement après, pas le temps de se reposer, il s'accroupit et n'a que le temps d'apercevoir une mèche de ses cheveux vert pomme tomber lentement sur son épaule avant qu'une quatrième n'aille se planter à un demi centimètre de son pied droit.

_- Si j'étais sérieux, tu serais plus percé qu'une passoire ! Allez, sois réactif ! La prochaine fois je vise juste et je te fais boiteux pour les trois prochains mois ! _

Il termine juste sa phrase, toisant de toute sa hauteur Rolf qui s'est relevé, presque tremblant face à la difficulté de l'exercice que lui impose Shinon, et décoche une énième flèche et une autre et une autre, ne s'arrêtant que pour aller chercher les flèches plantées sur le sol car il n'en a plus dans son carquois. Rolf, les joues, les bras et les cuisses recouverts de légères blessures dues à des esquives ratées, observe son maître, déterminé à lui montrer qu'il peut le surprendre. Shinon se place de nouveau et décoche. Rolf esquive brillamment, mais la seconde lui entaille le bras gauche.

_- Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne pourras pas te battre demain contre les forces des sénateurs de Begnion. Imagines toi sur un champ de bataille ! Tu es canardé ! Et tu ne fais rien d'autre que bouger ! Prévisible ! Tu mourras avant ta majorité. _

Ces paroles tiltent l'esprit de Rolf. Prévisible ? Uniquement bouger ? Ca y est ! Il vient de comprendre ! Shinon décoche une nouvelle fois, il esquive en sautant sur la droite puis se met à courir vers Shinon qui tire une nouvelle fois, interloqué par le comportement de son élève. Saut sur la gauche, esquive réussie, et il se rue sur Shinon, lui saute dessus et lui envoie un excellent crochet du droit. Ce dernier chancelle et lâche son arc. Rolf n'hésite pas une seule seconde, s'en empare, ainsi que d'une flèche perdue, et vise Shinon, sans pour autant tirer, malgré la douleur qui lui lacère les bras. Il vient de retourner totalement la situation à son avantage : il a son maître en joug à une distance si réduite que même lui ne peut pas esquiver.

_- Prévisible hein ? J'ai gagné !_ Clame Rolf, heureux comme peu de fois dans sa vie, avant d'ajouter, _et pardon pour le coup de poing Shinon, je me suis vraiment cru face à un ennemi…_

Shinon, en se massant la joue, lâche un léger rictus de satisfaction à l'égard de son élève.

_- Ouais ouais. C'est ça. Tu as surtout mis tant de temps à réagir que j'en ai eu mal au bras et donc je tirais plus lentement. Te monte pas la tête. Bon, rends-moi mon arc, tu veux ?_

Rolf pouffe un peu de rire, il sait que Shinon est bien trop fier pour le féliciter mais ce minuscule, voire ridicule, compliment le satisfait pleinement et il tend son arc à Shinon, le corps balafré.

_- Et mais… C'est le crépuscule ! J'y crois pas ! On est là depuis ce matin ?! On a passé toute la journée à ça ? Waouh !_ S'exclame Rolf, avant de se rendre compte qu'il est totalement exténué.

_- Ca suffit, arrête de crier. Bon, ramasse moi tout ça, vite, j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps avec toi tu sais. _Dit Shinon en allant s'asseoir contre son arbre en attendant que son élève ait terminé.

Rolf acquiesce volontiers, il est tellement rare qu'il réussisse vraiment un entrainement de Shinon qu'il en oublierait la fatigue. Cependant, son corps, lui, ne l'oublie pas, et alors qu'il ramasse les flèches de Shinon, il s'écroule littéralement d'épuisement et perd conscience.

**Plus tard. **

Rolf se réveille le lendemain, le corps soigné et propre, quelques bandages sur les blessures les plus profondes de son entrainement d'hier. Il ne comprend pas comment ça se fait qu'il soit là alors qu'il s'était effondré dans la clairière. Il n'ose décidemment pas, en son for intérieur, admettre que c'est sans aucun doute possible Shinon qui l'a ramené et soigné. Après tout ce n'est pas son genre. Enfin, aujourd'hui sera aussi une dure journée : les faucons doivent les amener au campement des sénateurs au-delà de la Ribanne.

* * *

C'est comme ça que je vois une séance ordinaire entre Shinon et Rolf, pleine de tortures ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Ensuite, ne serait-ce que pour critiquer – dans le sens littéraire du terme bien entendu – n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et surtout de savoir ce que les autres peuvent penser de ce qu'on fait, merci ;)


	4. Ranulf

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas légalement, même s'ils font ce que je leur dis de faire.

Autrement, voici une série de OS. J'ai toujours eu un certain souci du détail dans les histoires. Et généralement, quand il n'est pas satisfait, j'imagine ces détails, parce que j'aime imaginer les évènements sans importance. Je tenais juste à vous les faire partager en publiant ici ces évènements. :)

* * *

Quatrième-scène-sans-importance : Ranulf, accompagné de ses meilleurs soldats, est sur le point d'affronter Zelgius.

* * *

L'air fouette son visage avec brutalité alors que lui et six de ses soldats, les chats les mieux entrainés du royaume de Gallia, sont transportés par la voie des airs à l'aide des faucons derrière l'arrière-garde de l'Armée Principale de Begnion avec pour seul et unique but celui d'attirer le général de cette armée : Zelgius. Ils n'ont qu'une seule envie : l'éliminer. S'ils y arrivent, la guerre sera probablement gagnée sans quelqu'un comme Zelgius à leur tête, les troupes ennemies partiraient en débandade, apeurées.

Ils atterrissent, ou plutôt, les faucons les lâchent de dix mètres et les félins se posent délicatement sur le sol alors que Zelgius, seul, mené ici sans aucun doute par l'instinct, les observent, pas si loin d'eux, l'air sérieux.

_Tiens tiens… Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste_, ironise Ranulf, en s'approchant de son ennemi d'un pas provocateur. _Nous avons décidé de chasser la plus grosse proie en premier._

_Bien sur... C'est une stratégie fort intéressante._ Dit Zelgius, pensif, en observant les faucons qui s'en vont rejoindre leur roi.

_Allez-vous dégainer ?_ Continue Ranulf, de plus en plus provocateur dans ses paroles.

_Vous savez à qui vous avez à faire ?_ _Le général Zelgius. J'espère que vous êtes dignes de m'affronter, car je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps._ Menace le général, sûr de lui.

_Je suis Ranulf, bras droit du futur roi de Gallia._ _Cela vous convient-il ?_ Lance Ranulf, plus posé cette fois-ci dans son propos alors qu'il se transforme, sans doute conscient de ce que peut représenter un ennemi comme Zelgius.

_Nous verrons._ _Je relève le défi !_ Termine Zelgius, décidé à commencer le combat sans trêve supplémentaire de bavardage, en pointant de son épée le chat bleu se tenant devant lui. _En garde._

Après quelques secondes intenses où chacun toise l'autre, Ranulf finit par se jeter sur Zelgius qui, d'un coup preste et fort, tente de parer le félin mais ce dernier, pour ne pas se faire trancher par la lame de son ennemi et gagner un certain avantage, bondit au dessus du visage du général en s'appuyant sur son épaulière, atterrit derrière lui et se retourne vivement pour porter un coup vain sur la lourde et épaisse cuirasse de son adversaire.

Premier échange. Chacun sait que ça sera spectaculaire, long et ardu, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a l'audace d'affirmer sa victoire totale pour l'instant. Ils se jaugent, ne bougent pas un cil, les muscles tendus et l'esprit aux aguets.

Tout à coup, Zelgius se retourne et envoie valser l'un des félin resté à l'arrière, un chat roux, d'un coup d'épée alors que ce dernier tentait de l'attaquer par derrière. Le chat s'écrase sur le sol, silencieux, mortellement entaillé au niveau de l'estomac. Pris d'une fureur inqualifiable, deux des cinq chats restants, un gris et un rouge, rugissent avant de s'élancer sur le général qui, bien loin de se dégonfler, entame un geste probablement tout aussi létal que le précédent mais Ranulf a sauté sur son bras, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger et l'attaque combinée le touche de plein fouet. Il tombe plus loin sur le sol de tout son long, projeté par le coup, l'épée un peu plus loin. Les deux chats n'ont pas terminé et déjà se jettent de nouveau sur Zelgius avec sans aucun doute l'idée de lui lacérer le visage mais ils sont stoppés dans leur attaque. Bien loin d'avoir perdu l'esprit où autre, sa carapace l'ayant protégé et étant donc indemne, il prend littéralement à la gorge les deux félins, appuyant de ses mains comme un étau. Avant toute réaction, il fracasse avec une force prodigieuse les deux crânes en les cognant l'un contre l'autre et les laisse tomber, morts sur le coup.

Lentement, après avoir observé ses adversaires et les avoir silencieusement menacé d'oser attaquer, il va récupérer son épée au sol, se redresse et est accueilli par un coup de griffe bien placé sur la joue droite. Ranulf, indécontenançable, avait bondit sur lui pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos, toutes griffes dehors. Immédiatement après ce coup bas, il bondit une nouvelle fois pour se mettre hors de portée de son adversaire. Zelgius, lui, a un regard terrifiant. Jamais on ne l'avait attaqué de la sorte avec succès. Il s'approche, pas à pas, du chat bleu et s'entame alors un nouvel enchainement de coups, d'esquives, de parades et de bonds. Viennent dans la mêlée les trois sous-fifres restants et peu à peu, Zelgius perd du terrain et se fait bousculer de toutes parts, sans, cependant, être vraiment blessé. Encouragé par cette domination du combat, les trois chats accumulent les assauts, sous-estimant le personnage du général. Ce dernier, las et passablement agacé, donne un coup si vif et si puissant qu'il est probablement correct de dire qu'il n'utilisait pas toutes ses forces, et tranche, pour ainsi dire, en deux le premier chat horizontalement, entaille profondément la gorge du second et transperce le cœur du troisième. Deux sont morts sur le coup, le dernier se vide de son sang sur le sol, immobile et révulsé.

Alors ne restent que Ranulf et son adversaire. Ranulf est essoufflé bien qu'indemne physiquement, Zelgius, lui, n'a que cette blessure sur la joue à déplorer. Ils se toisent, l'un se demandant s'il peut réellement le tuer maintenant qu'il est seul, l'autre attendant l'attaque.

De longues minutes s'écoulent ainsi, et Ranulf finit par faire un bond magistral si haut que Zelgius ne peut l'atteindre et, après un deuxième bond dont l'appui n'est autre que l'épaulette de son adversaire, saute et court dans la direction des montagnes. Pris au dépourvu par ce qu'il prend pour un acte de fuite, le général le poursuit avec cependant un certain retard dû à la surprise.

Ce dernier arrive enfin, après une longue escalade, au sommet d'une colline haute et escarpée mais il a alors perdu de vue son ennemi. Il regarde alentour, l'épée au poing, rageur de s'être ainsi fait mené en bateau. Et il bascule. Ranulf, rusé, avait tout planifié et s'était caché derrière des rochers pour sauter sur le dos de son ennemi dans le seul et unique but de le voir s'effondrer de la falaise. C'était sans compter sur les reflexes surhumains de son adversaire qui n'hésite pas à se saisir de sa patte d'une main, de se rattraper à un interstice creux dans la roche de l'autre et de projeter Ranulf par le fond. Un craquement retentissant se fait entendre plus bas suivi d'une plainte faible. Zelgius, lui, remonte sur le rebord de la falaise et se hâte d'en descendre par un chemin sûr et retrouve, plus loin, un chat bleu, allongé sur le sol, probablement mort. Il s'en approche, respectueux dans son honneur, et alors qu'il se penche pour prendre la supposée dépouille, un second coup de griffe l'atteint à la joue gauche cette fois, et Ranulf, très mal en point, se relève et court de nouveau se réfugier dans la falaise, n'ayant cette fois-ci pour but que de se cacher afin de survivre. Mais Zelgius, absolument furieux de cette suite de coups bas et de ce combat sans honneur, le poursuit vaillamment et les deux adversaires se retrouvent dans une impasse bordant une falaise raide et acérée.

Ranulf a au moins le trois quart des côtes fracturées si ce n'est brisées, une patte cassée et le souffle court. Zelgius, déterminé à mettre un terme à ce combat, s'approche lentement et la dernière danse commence alors. Ranulf en sort rapidement meurtri, blessé, le sang pourpre tachant sa robe bleue et s'évanouit, allongé sur le sol. Le général de l'Armée Principale de Begnion s'approche et alors qu'il tente d'asséner le coup de grâce, se voit stoppé par Tibarn, roi des faucons.

**Plus tard**

Ranulf a été sauvé et transporté en lieu sûr par Tibarn.

Zelgius, victorieux face à Ranulf, a perdu la bataille de la Ribanne, victime de la ruse de Soren.

* * *

Je m'étais toujours demandé comment ce combat pouvait bien se dérouler pour qu'au final ils se retrouvent sur une falaise. C'est comme ça que je l'ai finalement imaginé, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Ne serait-ce que pour critiquer – dans le sens littéraire du terme bien entendu – n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et surtout de savoir ce qu'on peut penser de ce qu'on fait, merci ;)


	5. Le Village

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas légalement, même s'ils font ce que je leur dis de faire.

Autrement, voici une série d'OS. J'ai toujours eu un certain souci du détail dans les histoires. Et généralement, quand il n'est pas satisfait, j'imagine ces détails, parce que j'aime imaginer les évènements sans importance. Je tenais juste à vous les faire partager en publiant ici ces évènements. :)

* * *

Cinquième-scène-sans-importance : Stefan et Yune ont une discussion sur le village des Marqués dans le désert de Grann. Il s'agit en fait de la prolongation d'un dialogue « infos » du jeu entre Yune/Micaiah et Stefan. Les premières paroles ne sont pas du par cœur, mais semblables à celles de jeu.

* * *

Il fait froid. La nuit est tombée depuis peu de temps mais il fait froid, très froid, trop froid. Les membres du groupe sont tous sous leur tente, abrités d'une pseudo chaleur. Mais deux d'entre eux n'ont pas encore cette chance là. Ou ont décidé de ne pas la prendre, cette chance.

Stefan est assis sur la branche d'un arbre, un morceau de pain dans la main, à observer les quelques étoiles déjà apparues à cette heure-ci. Micaiah, elle, erre dans le camp, l'esprit embrumé par la capacité de l'armée d'or de la Déesse à apparaître n'importe où et n'importe quand, voguant au gré de ses pas entre les tentes et les feux de camps éteints. Elle avance, sans faire attention à sa direction, s'interdisant intérieurement toute perte de concentration, après tout, ça pourrait leur être fatal.

Cependant, quelques désagréables miettes de pain lui tombent sur le visage alors qu'elle passe près de la lisière de la forêt que leur camp borde. Vivement, elle se met en garde tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel et ils tombent sur un jeune homme, aux cheveux verts et aux vêtements mauves, une épée à la taille, mâchouillant nonchalamment, un regard surpris sur le visage.

- _Euh… ?_ Commence-t-il,

- _Oh…_ Termine-t-elle.

Lentement, elle détend un à un tous ses muscles. Cet homme, elle le connait, il l'avait grandement aidée dans le désert de Grann, lorsqu'ils avaient presque attrapé Lekain. Il était apparu, comme ça, sans rien dire, et s'était jeté sur ses adversaires sans vraiment poser de questions. Un escrimeur hors pair se rappelle-t-elle.

- _Tu es Micaiah non ? La jeune fille du désert_. Dit Stefan, se laissant glisser de la branche sur laquelle il se balançait avant d'atterrir lestement sur le sol. _Que fais tu toute seule aussi loin de ta tente ? Je veux dire, je ne serai pas apte à te protéger comme j'ai dit que le ferai si tu ne m'y aides pas._

- _Me… Protéger ?_ Entame-t-elle.

Elle s'en rappelle vaguement et se redresse un peu. Un léger courant d'air, un vent silencieux, frais, presque divin. La Chevelure d'Argent s'approche d'un pas court du jeune homme. Ce n'est plus la même, elle a toujours une certaine prestance, mais différente, plus… Importante pourrait-on dire.

- _Tu es semblable à Micaiah, elle me l'a dit. Je croyais qu'elle était la seule ainsi, mais il semble que je me trompais. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?_ Demande Yune, intéressée et polie malgré la rudesse de la question.

- _Ce qu'on est ? Alors vous ne connaissez même pas vos créations ? _Ironise Stefan, sur la défensive depuis l'arrivée de Yune.

- _Je n'ai rien crée. Mais il émane de Micaiah, de toi, de ce petit stratège qui suit sans cesse Ike et de cette jeune fille une aura… Différente._ Répond Yune, presque mystérieuse dans cette réflexion aussi bien adressée à elle-même qu'à son vis-à-vis.

- _Ceux auxquels nous ressemblons le plus nous appellent Marqués. Les Laguz nous nomment sans-parents et ignorent jusqu'à notre existence même. Nous sommes un peu des deux._ Commence Stefan en s'asseyant sur une grosse pierre non-loin de son interlocuteur.

- _Un peu de deux ?_ _Tu veux dire que vous êtes les enfants d'un Beorc et d'un Laguz ?! C'est possible ?_ S'étonne et s'extasie Yune, s'approchant de Stefan, très surprise.

- _Pas vraiment._ _En fait, ça veut simplement dire qu'à un moment quelconque de notre généalogie, un Beorc et un Laguz se sont unis et un enfant est né de cette union. Cet enfant n'a pas la capacité de son parent laguz à se transformer mais il possède de manière innée des dons ou des capacités exceptionnels._

- _C'est incroyable…_

- _Nous ne sommes pas appréciés dans les communautés Beorc, on les effraie, mais il nous suffit de cacher notre marque et de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit pour que tout se déroule bien. Mais avec les Laguz c'est différent. Ils nous sentent. Ou plutôt nous ressentent. Leur instinct nous identifie pour eux et s'ils n'arrivent pas toujours à bien savoir ce que nous sommes, ils sont mal à l'aise en notre présence. Ils renient notre existence, impossible pour nous de les fréquenter. _

- _Quoi ?! Mais comment ça se fait ? C'est… _Commence Yune, révoltée.

- _Allez leur demander. Ils savent sans doute mieux que moi_. La coupa Stefan, en se levant._ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Déesse, demain sera sans doute aussi rude qu'aujourd'hui. _

- _Non, attends. Micaiah voudrait que tu continues, ça l'intéresse, elle se sent très concernée par tout ce que tu viens de dire. _Dit Yune, ayant entamé un pas pour le rattraper.

- _Micaiah ? … Bon, que veut-elle savoir ? _Dit Stefan en se rasseyant sur sa pierre et en mordant dans le morceau de pain a moitié dévoré qu'il a toujours en main.

- _Où vis-tu ? Y a-t-il d'autres Marqués ? Beaucoup ?_ Assaille alors Yune, sous les demandes de Micaiah.

- _Stop, stop ! Une à la fois, je n'ai pas trois langues ! Bon. Je vis dans le désert de Grann, avec une communauté de Marqués. Nous sommes une cinquantaine à Grann mais je suis certain qu'il y en a bien plus dans les villes Beorc. _

- _Une communauté ?_

- _Un village si vous préférez. Je voyageais beaucoup il y a un certain temps, et j'ai rencontré un certain nombre de gens qui m'étaient semblables. Un jour, l'un d'entre eux en a eu assez de se cacher sans cesse, il en a eu assez de voyager d'un bout à l'autre du monde et il a été vivre seul, dans le désert, loin de l'obligation à la discrétion. D'autres l'ont suivi, puis d'autres et au final moi-même suis allé à sa rencontre. Et j'ai aimé ce sentiment de liberté, de vie ! Ce village accueille sans cesse de plus en plus de Marqués, et je suis certain qu'un jour, nous réussirons à montrer au Monde entier que l'union d'un Beorc et d'un Laguz n'est pas un être maudit, bien au contraire ! _S'enflamme Stefan, vite rafraichi par le vent glacial qui souffle en cette nuit étoilée.

- _C'est tout simplement magnifique_… _Je n'aurais tout simplement jamais pu imaginer que c'était possible… L'évolution…_ Murmure Yune pour elle-même. Elle redresse son visage, probablement extirpée de sa méditation par Micaiah. _Oh… Et comment est ce village demande Micaiah ? La vie y est-elle... Meilleure ? Oui, c'est ça, meilleure est le mot._

- _Meilleure ? Je ne sais. Vivante par contre, c'est indéniable, elle l'est_. Et à partir de ce moment, l'expression de Stefan semble lointaine, rêveuse. _Comment il est ? Pas très grand si on parlait comme un Beorc obnubilé par ses clôtures et ses barrières, mais tout le désert est notre village. Nous partageons cet espace avec la nature vigoureuse des sables et du vent, et nous partagerions plus si les êtres qui ne sont pas comme nous n'avaient pas défini des frontières. Cependant nous vivons tous au même endroit, c'est-à-dire aux abords de la plus grande oasis du désert, afin que nous ne manquions ni d'eau, ni de nourriture, car c'est le seul endroit où l'agriculture est possible. Certains se sont fabriqué un toit sans murs, pour la pluie, d'autres n'ont rien d'autre qu'une couverture bien que les nuits du désert sont encore plus glaciale que celle-ci. Mais ils ont décidé de vivre ainsi par choix. La propriété n'est attribuée qu'aux objets, l'espace est libre et chacun dort où il le souhaite. Qui plus est, personne n'est attaché au village, et tous peuvent le quitter quand ils le veulent, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui est et il arrive souvent qu'un membre de la communauté disparaisse pendant dix, quinze, vingt jours avant de revenir comme si de rien n'était, comme je suis en train de le faire en ce moment en aidant Micaiah dans sa quête. Dans ce village, il n'y a ni chef, ni loi, le bon sens le dirige et si l'un d'entre nous essaie de s'imposer ou d'établir une quelconque règle inconvenante, il est vite remis à sa place. Le plus beau dans ce village, c'est la diversité des âges, des genres et des personnalités. Autant de femmes que d'hommes, autant de personnes qui ont vécu que de jeunes personnes de l'âge d'Amy, autant de personnalités différentes qu'à Sienne. Chacun a ses centres d'intérêts, chacun peut avoir ses envies. Et pourtant nous sommes peu… Enfin, peut-être que c'est « heureusement » que je devrais dire. Qui sait ce que serait ce village s'il était aussi peuplé que Gallia ou Criméa ? Enfin, voilà ce qu'il est maintenant, c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir non ? _

- _Un lieu pareil existe-il vraiment en un monde pareil ? Elle s'est vraiment trompée dans son jugement, elle n'a pas supposé une pareille chose et voilà pourquoi aucun n'est en pierre. Nous n'avons plus… _Elle se tait. La nuit est lourdement présente et le froid se fait de plus en plus intense. Elle regarde Stefan et lui sourit. _Merci pour tout ce que tu as dis. Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur et je suis heureuse. Micaiah aussi te remercie, elle comprend mieux ce qu'elle est, et est ravie de savoir qu'elle n'est pas si seule dans ce monde. Tu es vraiment exceptionnel. Toi, et les autres comme toi, aussi nombreux ou peu nombreux soient-ils. _

- _Alors, dans ce cas, je peux enfin vous dire bonne nuit pour de bon. Dites à Micaiah qu'elle aussi peut venir dans le désert_. Et sur ces mots, l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts et à l'habit violet se relève et s'en va vers sa tente, laissant Yune à ses pensées.

- _… Elle t'a entendu. _

Et elle aussi se dirige vers sa tente après avoir laissé à Micaiah soin de son corps, l'esprit embrumé par les étonnants êtres peuplant Tellius.

**Plus tard**

Stefan, après qu'Ashera a été vaincue, est retourné à Grann où sa communauté est finalement devenue une nation prospère et reconnue. Personne ne sait quel genre de relation cette nation et Daein, dirigée par la Reine Micaiah, ont pu entretenir au fil du temps.

* * *

Je voulais savoir ce à quoi pouvait ressembler le village des Marqués dont parle beaucoup Stefan dans le jeu, et le voilà. Peut être que c'est un bon filon pour une plus longue fan fiction.

Enfin, ne serait-ce que pour critiquer – dans le sens littéraire du terme bien entendu – n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et surtout de savoir ce qu'on peut penser de ce qu'on fait, merci ;)


End file.
